The Black Widow
by Hope Phantom
Summary: Hey guys, this is a re-write of Alle Fowl, so yeah! I do not own Artemis Fowl, though I do own Alana and Alle, and later, Diana!
1. Chapter 1

**The timing is just before tlg, so they're roughly 17, or in alana and artemis's case, supposed to be 17, but are really 14, because of tlc. It's confusing. **

**Artemis's POV**

'no one's outsmarted me yet boys!' i was looking at the newspaper. The main article was about the black widow. She would sneak into wealthy homes, and steal the family's entire fortune, and often the heir would disappear. Her catchphrase is the line above. Butler was going into bodyguard overload, trying to protect me, since i am the heir to the fowl fortune, he doesn't wasn't me to get kidnapped. He even has holly and Foaly on call, just in case. I personally, admired her. It seemed as though she has a intelligence to rival my own. Or Alana's.

**Halle's POV**

"girl, where on earth have you been!?" I was ambushed my Lilian, my roommate, as i walked into our tiny dorm room. I stroke my cat, and she purrs and licks my hand.

"riding." I reply vaguely. _It's true. I rode back from donating the Johnson fortune to the Red Cross,_ Is think.

"ugh! I swear, you like that horse more than you used to like mason!" She yells, throwing up her hands in defeat.

**Later that night (alana's POV)**

We hear a rather loud thunk down stairs. Everyone rushes downstairs. There we see the black widow standing over butler's unconscious form.

"you took down butler!?" Juliet, Artemis and i yell.

She sneers, and says, "yes, i took down the legendary butler," while taking off her mask. We knew what that meant. Only the heirs got to see her face.

Angeline faints, and Artemis senior looks queasy.

A few minutes later, Angeline wakes up, and hugs the black widow with all her might. The black widow stiffens, but doesn't try to kill her. Angeline keeps on repeating Alle.

Artemis senior clears his throat, and begins to speak. "Artemis, when you were born, you had a twin sister. We were told that she died at birth, but apparently she was stolen. What's your name?" That last part was directed to the black widow.

"Halle." I'm shocked. She's never told anyone her name before.

"No, it's not. It's Alle. Alle fowl." She faint's and so do I.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the people that actually like and comment on my stories, but from now on, until I get at least one review from someone other than , I won't post anything. I may write it, but not post it.**

**Artemis's POV**

Butler wakes up soon after, and gets ready to attack Alle.

"Stop. You wouldn't hurt a Fowl, would you?" I ask him.

"Halle's the Black Widow?" He asks incredulously.

"YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS ALLE?" Father yells.

"Yes. Madame Ko took her. To her, I am her uncle."

"But why would Madame Ko take her?" Juliet asks.

"To make her the best bodyguard. As you can see, she is the only one to ever have knocked me out."

He is leaning over her as she wakes up. "Uncle Domovoi?" she asks, seeing him.

"Yes Hals?" he asks.

"Dear, you may stay with us if you would like." Mother tells her.

"Yes please."

"But she kills people!" Miles and Beckett protest.

"That's not actually true. I've never killed anyone. The heirs that go missing follow me and decide to feign death, and I've never stolen anything either. The heirs willingly give the fortunes to me so that I may donate them to the American Red Cross for disaster relief victims."

"You expect us to believe that!?" Miles yells.

"If you don't believe me, perhaps you'd believe Francis Johnson?" She asks, pulling out her phone.

"You can contact him?" I ask.

"Of course! I used to DATE him! He goes by Mason Vonsctart."

She calls him up and I ask to talk to him.

"Francis? It's Artemis Fowl."

_" Yes?"_

I tell him what Alle said, and he confirmed it.

"Would you like to stay her then, Alle?" Mother asks once I get off the phone.

"If you don't mind, then yes please." She responds quietly.

"But, Mother, what about the party!?" I hiss.

Alana hears me and says, "You're a size medium, right?" Alle responds yes, and so Alana says, "Problem solved!"

"What about _the guests_!?" I hiss out.

"What about th—ooooohhhhhhh!"

Just then, there's a ring at the door. Then Holly, Trouble, Foaly, Caballine, Mulch, Day, and No1 walk in. Alle freaks, and faints. They all pale.


End file.
